callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
B23R
3-round burst (standard) Semi-Automatic (special variant only found in Karma) (SP) Automatic (Pack-a-Punched in Zombies) |level = Completing Suffer with Me (SP) Level 19 (MP) |damage = 45-19 (45-24 w/ Dual Wield) |reload = 1.63 normal, 1.8 empty |rof = Per burst: 1250 RPM for the first two rounds, 937 RPM for the following Overall: 1022 RPM (SP standard & MP Dual Wield) 703 RPM (MP/ZM standard) Semi-auto variant (SP only): 937 RPM max |recoil = Low |range = |HUD= |maxammo = 15+300 (SP), 15+120 (MP) 15+105 (ZM)|startammo = 15+135 (SP), 15+45 (MP)|tier = 1|used = Section, Farid, Cordis Die, CIA, Green Run Group, CDC, Mobsters, Alcatraz Guards/Prisoners, Original Characters |sound = B23R's burst firing sound: B23R's single-shot firing sound: }} The B23R is a three-round burst handgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The B23R can be selected in the customised loadout, and is also a part of the recommended loadout in "Achilles' Veil". Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it does not have any delay between bursts. Multiplayer The B23R is the third pistol to be unlocked at level 19. It is a three-round burst pistol with a high rate of fire and moderate recoil. It will kill in three bullets (one burst) at close range and up to six (two) at a distance. The B23R's close range capabilities, fast aim down sight time and high damage makes it a deadly secondary that is able to compete with submachine guns, but loses its usefulness at long range. All of these attributes makes it a popular gun in multiplayer especially in Hardcore Modes where it can kill in a single burst at longer ranges. The B23R is the first weapon tier on Gun Game. It is equipped with the Tactical Knife attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The B23R makes an appearance in every Zombies map excluding Bus Depot, Town and Farm. In Nuketown Zombies, it is inside the green house. In TranZit, it is found on the ceiling of the Bus. In Die Rise, it is in the Trample Steam room. In Mob of the Dead, costing only 900 points instead of the usual 1000, it is found opposite one of the heads of Cerberus in the 'Broadway' cell block. In Buried, it is located on the right side of the gunsmith's wall. It retains its 15-round magazine capacity, with 105 in reserve (120 rounds overall). It is fairly powerful, particularly on lower rounds. It will run out of ammo very quickly past round 10, making constant ammo stops a necessity. However, it remains powerful until around round 20 and above, and is especially effective at the torso to head. Because of its power for a good price, this gun is very useful if a player joins in the middle of a game as they can buy it immediately and still be able to do some damage if access to the Mystery Box is not available. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the B34R. It will become fully-automatic with 20-rounds per magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times like other weapons and can attain the Fast Mag attachment. Gallery B23R BOII.png|The B23R in first person. B23R reload BOII.png|Reloading the B23R. B23R Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Trivia *The B23R becomes the B34R when Pack-a-Punched, which is the "LEET speak" way to spell BEAR. *The B23R is the first pistol in Zombies able to be bought off the wall. *David Mason wields the B23R during the cutscene in which he reunites with his father. *This is the second pistol in the Call of Duty series to fire in bursts, the first one being the M93 Raffica from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''. *In "Karma", if the player kills the guard who opens the weapons locker after searching for Chloe, he may drop a B23R with a semi-automatic firing function. This variant also has a different firing sound, which is noticeably lower than the sound of other firearms in the game. *The B23R has a folded foregrip that is never used in game. *On the right side of the B23R, it says "S2" and "Made in Yuma, Arizona, U.S.A" *In the mission "Celerium", Erik may drop a B23R after he is killed. *In the Buried opening cutscene, on multiple occassions Marlton and Stuhlinger are seen using Dual Wield B23R's, something not possible in Zombies. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns